(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for displaying children's artwork and other sheet-like items, and in particular to a display box that can be used to display the artwork within a display area, accumulate the artwork, and subsequently store the artwork.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Every parent has been faced with the pleasure, and sometimes the chore, of displaying the numerous pieces of artwork that their children bring home from school, or otherwise produce for their parents' admiration and approval. Generally, this artwork, which is normally drawn with pencil, paints or crayons on sheets of 81/2.times.11 inch paper, is stuck to a wall or to a refrigerator surface using tape, magnetic fasteners, or other attachment means.
Soon, a new piece of artwork is brought to the parent for approval and display, resulting over time in a cluttered wall or refrigerator, or the need to remove all or some of the older artwork pieces. While an attempt is sometimes made to save the removed artwork by placing the artwork in a drawer or folder, the artwork is often damaged or lost, to the regret of the parents in later years.
Thus, there is a need for a way to neatly display children's artwork, instead of merely sticking it on a wall or refrigerator, and for permanently storing the artwork after it has been displayed.